


Ghost is a Good Boy

by NorthernLights37



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghost fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernLights37/pseuds/NorthernLights37
Summary: In which HBO had the budget for Ghost to go with Jon in Season 7 - pure silly fluffy stuff





	Ghost is a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I heart Ghost. And I needed to make sure I could write something not smut before I go back to smut.

Ghost is a good boy.

He knows this because Jon tells him, and Jon is Ghost’s pack.  Jon is Ghost’s brother and Jon saved him when he was very small and lost and cold.  Jon gives Ghost good things to eat, and lets Ghost sleep next to him, and lets Ghost fight with him.

Ghost likes to fight things with Jon, and Ghost likes to fight things that try to hurt Jon, because Ghost will always protect Jon.  Ghost and Jon are brothers and when Jon is sleeping he can hunt with Ghost, and Ghost can feel them together and it makes Ghost happy.

Jon tells Ghost they are going on a boat, and Ghost doesn’t know what a boat *is* exactly, but he will go with Jon because many people try to hurt Jon and Ghost cannot allow this.  Ghost does not know where his wolf brothers and sisters are anymore.  But Jon is Ghost’s brother, too; Jon and Ghost are the same blood, Jon is Ghost’s pack, and Ghost will not let anyone hurt his pack.

So Ghost will try not to scare the men that come with Jon, and Ghost will try not to steal food, and Ghost will watch Jon while he sleeps, because Ghost is a good boy.

********

Ghost is so happy to be off of the wood box Jon calls a boat that he runs as fast as he can up and down the gritty dirt by the water.  There are many smells here, things Ghost has never smelled before, and he must make sure that Jon is safe here.

Ghost runs back to Jon when Jon is on the gritty dirt, and stands in front of Jon when the big men come and take Jon’s sharp thing.  He growls and tries to look very mean, because Jon uses his sharp thing to fight and it does not belong to strangers.

But Jon puts his hand on Ghost and tells him it is okay, so Ghost stops growling but Ghost does not stop watching.

Jon and Ghost walk very far with the strangers, but one is not a stranger.  One man is small and Ghost has smelled him before, a long time ago, so Ghost does not feel so nervous that these people will hurt Jon.

Ghost hears strong wind and then a big thunder sound, and very large birds fly very close, and roar very loud, and Ghost has never seen any birds like these.  Ghost can smell that Jon is scared, that some of the other men are, but Ghost is not scared.  Ghost knows they are saying hello.  Ghost throws his head back and howls, to say hello, because Ghost is a good boy.

********

Ghost is a good boy, so he stays by Jon when they go into the stone building, passing more big men who seem angry, and Ghost does not like this. 

Ghost and Jon and the Gray Man that is Jon’s friend go into a very big room, with more angry big men, and Ghost is ready to fight if he must because they took Jon’s sharp thing and he must be Jon’s sharp thing now.  Ghost is a good boy and he has very sharp teeth.

Jon stops and Ghost smells something.  Many somethings.  The Gray Man smells nervous, and the big men smell angry and Jon smells different.  Jon talks to the Silver Lady sitting on a big rock and he smells like he might want to mate with her, and that makes Ghost happy because Ghost knows what mating is, and it is fun.  Jon always smells a little sad and Ghost thinks that mating might make Jon happy because it makes Ghost happy.

Then the Silver Lady gets up from the big rock and Ghost stands in front of Jon, because the big men are following her and Ghost does not trust them.  Ghost thinks the Silver Lady is talking to Jon but she is looking at Ghost and she stops a bit away.  Ghost thinks she must be smart because Ghost does not like when people run at him because when they do they try to hurt Jon and then Ghost hurts them.

Ghost can smell her now, and she smells like the large birds he said hello to outside, and she does not smell angry or scared.  Ghost looks back at Jon but Jon is just looking at the Silver Lady.  Ghost thinks she has a nice voice and she holds her hand out, and Ghost wants a better smell but if Jon commands it he will attack, because Ghost is a good boy.

Ghost puts his nose near the Silver Lady’s hand and he sniffs, and she smells *very much* like the large birds outside, and like campfire, and something that is familiar to Ghost.  Ghost can smell something like Jon on the Silver Lady’s hand, and Ghost thinks Jon must have already mated the Silver Lady and that means that she is Jon’s pack, too.  Ghost pushes his face all the way into the Silver Lady’s hand, and she smells very happy and she scratches behind Ghost’s ear.  Ghost decides to see what she tastes like so he licks her face and she laughs and Jon makes him come back because Jon says Ghost has bad smells in his mouth.

Ghost sits now, and Jon pets his head in the way he likes.  They get to leave the big room and Jon tells Ghost very quietly that Ghost is a very good boy, indeed.

********

Jon is doing things with paper and Ghost is bored and he wants to explore all the smells outside, so he leaves and runs down stone ground until he finds the dirt.  Ghost can smell the very large birds so Ghost tries to find them to say hello again, and when he does they are on the very high ground eating something that smells very good.

The very large birds have meat and Ghost wants some, too, but on the ground they are too big for Ghost to fight.  One of the birds does not want Ghost near and he blows hot air in Ghost’s face.  Ghost whines and backs away, and creeps over to the next large bird he sees, and that bird makes the hot air and a thunder sound and Ghost knows what that means, so he backs away again.  The other large bird is watching Ghost, and he has lots of meat, but Ghost has learned and so he stares back, whining when the bird crunches bones in his teeth.  Ghost waits and the large bird looks at him, and then the bird hits the meat with his snout and it lands near Ghost.  Ghost likes this bird because he is sharing and that is what pack does.

Ghost eats the meat and soon he feels someone coming, and he can smell it is the Silver Lady.  Ghost thinks these birds must be her pack, like Jon and Ghost.  She is not scared of the hot air because she goes to each of the large birds, and when she comes to Ghost and the nice bird her eyes are very big but she is not scared, so Ghost keeps eating and swishes his tail.

She calls the nice bird a Rhaegal and says he has made friends with Ghost and Ghost thinks this is true because the large bird shared and that means he is a friend to Ghost.  The Silver Lady looks at Ghost and asks him if he wants to come with her back to Jon, and Ghost would like to play with the large bird friend he has made but Jon will be sad if he can’t find Ghost and Ghost does not want to make Jon sad.  Ghost is a good boy.

The Silver Lady pets Ghost on the head like Jon does and she takes him to Jon’s room, and Ghost scratches on the door because the Silver Lady smells nervous.  Jon opens the door and sees Ghost and the Silver Lady and Jon and the Silver Lady *both* smell like they might want to mate with each other, but they smell a little scared, too.  Ghost is not sure why, mating is not scary.

The Silver Lady is leaving now and Ghost whines a little because he does not want her to be scared, and when she crouches down to look at him Ghost lays his head on her shoulder and leans into her, because this makes Jon feels better and Ghost thinks maybe it will help the Silver Lady, too.  Ghost can smell that she is happier, now and she hugs Ghost around his neck like Jon does and Ghost is happy, too, because Ghost feels like a good boy.

********

Jon tells Ghost he has to stay at the tall ice, and Ghost does not like this because he knows Jon is going where the bone men are and they always try to hurt Jon, but Ghost stays because Ghost is a good boy.

Ghost waits for Jon and then the Silver Lady comes with Jon’s friends, and her large birds and a bone man, but she is very scared and very sad.  Her birds fly high and roar and Ghost understands.  Their brother is gone and Ghost is sad, too, because Jon is the only brother Ghost has left.  Ghost’s other brothers are gone, and he howls to the birds as they circle above him.

The Silver Lady is gone but Ghost knows her smell, and Ghost finds her and she has a wet face and she is saying Jon and Ghost knows she thinks Jon is gone but Ghost can feel him.  Jon is Ghost’s pack and Jon is Ghost’s brother and Ghost knows where Jon is.  Ghost can feel him coming, but Ghost cannot share with her like he shares with Jon so Ghost lays beside the Silver Lady and she lays her head on him and pets him.  Ghost doesn’t mind, Ghost has made Jon feel better this way too, and she whispers to Ghost that he is a good boy.  But Ghost knew that.

********

Ghost had to ride on a boat from the tall ice and Ghost had to ride on a boat to the place with bad smells and the Yellow Lady that wants to hurt Jon, and Ghost does not want to ride on any more boats, but Jon tells him they are going home and the Silver Lady is coming, too, so Ghost will be a good boy even though Ghost thinks he hates boats very much.

The Gray Man gave Ghost some bones and something crunchy and Ghost is busy eating for a long time, but when he finishes he goes to find Jon because Ghost has learned that the best thing to do on a boat is sleep.

Jon is not in the room that smells like him, so Ghost hunts, and hunts, and he finds the Jon smell outside a door that smells like the Silver Lady, and Ghost is very happy as he smells down and around because Jon is finally mating the Silver Lady and they are howling and it is a very happy sound.  Then Jon howls very loud and Ghost howls because they are pack, and Jon is his brother, and Jon is very happy.

Ghost lays down in front of the door because the Silver Lady is Jon’s and Ghost is not going to let anyone near Jon and his mate.  Ghost is a good boy.

Ghost wakes up when Jon opens the door and sees him, and Jon laughs, then Ghost sees the Silver Lady and she laughs too, and she tells Jon to let Ghost inside.  She asks Ghost if he is going to be a good boy, and Ghost thinks that she will see what Jon already knows:  Ghost is always a good boy.


End file.
